Walkthrough:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory/Chapter 4: A Chance for Hegemony
Chapter 4 ---- ---- 'Planeptune: Basilicom Day Care' ---- ---- It appears that Neptune decided to crash at Noire's place and it has been a while since you visited. After a fun scene with Blanc, Noire, and Neptune, the girls will enter the Basilicom to find babies. Not just any babies tho, those are very familiar babies... After the cutscenes you will gain the following series: Plutia's STV-00 series, Blanc's Super BW series and NTD-64 series. There are loads of events at the Basilicom that you should watch, including the Nepstation broadcasts. Nepstation Quiz Answers: *Lady Blanc *Vert *Neptune If you watch Plutia's events you will learn a new ability called Stress Release!, but she will also scare baby Compa. In order to advance the story, you will need to accept the quest Bone Rock Soul and head to the Castle Exterior in Lowee to fulfill it. ---- ---- 'Planeptune: To Leanbox' ---- ---- It appears that it is time for Neptune to head home, or is it? Well, of course it isn't! That would be the shortest game ever. Nepgear messes up the transmission and accidentally gets sucked into the new dimension to join Neptune. Unfortunately, since she is no longer a CPU Candidate, Nepgear has been relegated to babysitter while the girls take up Leanbox's invitation to visit. When you are ready to continue with the story, head to Lastation's area and enter Gigo Main Entrance. ---- ---- 'Gigo Main Entrance - Go Motorboating' ---- ---- Start by grabbing the Rabbit (PP) directly north of the entrance and head into the large open area that has a 4-way split. Taking the eastern branch first, grab the Basic Hammer (PP) and then return and go down the west side now. The Healing Drink (PP) should be in the smaller area that you walk through before heading south to the area with the mini-boss. The Big Crab is weak to Paralysis, so use Noire's P. Fencer combo and hope the paralysis sticks, otherwise you will need to make sure to heal. Break his guard and then use an EXE Drive to finish him off. On the southern side of this area is the Silver Anklet (PP) that you should grab before returning to the large room and heading north. Grab the Hitting Badge (PP) and exit to the next zone. Enter the large circle and hug the right wall to get the Misanga of Joy (PP) and then take the eastern most branch of the split all the way north to get the P. SP Charger treasure. Return to the large area and take the middle branch this time and follow it north for a Life Fragment in the first area and another Life Fragment by the broken flag. Now head southwest and take the western branch instead of returning to the main area. Grab the Healing Pod and then walk to the objective crystal. It appears as if Leanbox has left a boat for us to ride to the island, and it's a good thing too since I think the girls are not overly up for swimming all the way. After the quick scene you will be back on the World Map and Leanbox will be available. ---- ---- 'Leanbox: Hey, the Ocean.' ---- ---- As you enter Leanbox it becomes very apparent that Vert has been richly lavishing herself on that tiny little island with all her followers. Head to the Basilicom and her collection of "interesting" things will corrupt poor Plutia's little mind and then Vert will show up and comment on everyone lack of boobs, except her own of course. Oh well, I guess that was just Vert's way of saying hello. ---- ---- 'Planeptune: Salutations!' ---- ---- Since having our boobs made fun of once a day seems like enough for the girls, it's time to go home. Apparently Nepgear has gone emo about being left behind by her big sister, but it's nothing that a little love can't fix. ---- Wanna work? ---- With Nepgear now in the party, we can freely explore. Residents: *Noire is chilling in the plaza and has some news about The Legendary Seven, could this be something related to game endings? In order to advance the story, you will need to accept the Guild quest, Machine Robo Machine, which is completed in Kuzarat Facility. ---- ---- 'Planeptune: Arfoire Sallies Forth' ---- ---- Apparently Leanbox's hardware doesn't seem to go as well as planned, despite "Thunder Tits" big show. Of course it gets blamed on us, and a challenge is set down. Meanwhile, the Seven Sages are up to no good and seem to be doing a little scheming of their own. ---- ---- 'Halo Forest - Just Vert? Easy.' ---- ---- Head north until you come across two treasures on the east side of the area with the Excel-Lance (PP) and Beam Saber (PP). Keep going north and when the bridge heads off to the west ignore it and keep going. Head down the ramp to an open area with the dungeon flag and Action Memory (PP). Now return to the bridge and grab the two treasure around the area with the Panacea (PP) and Healing Rain (PP) before saving and approaching the objective crystal. How nice of Vert to give Nep Jr. a CPU Memory, but how not nice of her to steal her as our little sister. Oh well, I guess the beat down is going to be a two-for-one special. Poor Vert, she just wanted to be successful right? After a swift beating by Iris, and some concerning news about the Seven Sages, both Vert and Nepgear join the party and you are free to leave the map. ---- ---- 'Leanbox: Seven Sages Go Wild!?' ---- ---- Instead of going straight to Leanbox, return to Planeptune and talk to Histoire to contemplate the bitter end to this dimensions Neptune. You can now go to Leanbox. It appears that the new and improved Copypaste is just as annoying as the previous one and Arfoire is still up to her old hag ways. After a bunch of drama we get to defeat Copypaste again. After the fight Vert will unexpectedly thank the other CPU's, but Arfoire and Copypaste will escape. Back in Planeptune, Vert continues to try and temp Nepgear with her comfy pillows and you will complete chapter 4. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory walkthrough